To Keep Your Love
by Innocent heart2
Summary: After discovering Allen's journal, Lavi with the help of his friends fight against all odds to keep his love with him at Black Order University. Rated M for a reason. Lavi X Allen
1. Culture

_**Mizu: This is my EXTREMELY late Laven week…thing. I can't really call it a story seeing as it is such a miserable fail…Anyways, I don't own -Man. If I did, Allen wouldn't be bullied by Central anymore and all the evil central agents would die a most interesting death.**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Questions of Culture?

* * *

"Oh! There you are Allen!" Lavi beamed, running towards his white haired friend.

"Lavi?" Allen asked, turning to the redhead.

Anyone that had been in the hallway quickly found a wall. They all knew that of all the students at Black Order University, Lavi was not the person to stand in the way of. A few snickering, the fellow students remembered what had happened the last time any one did. Mr. Mikk had yet to recover from being trampled by the redhead.

"I need your help!" Lavi exclaimed, excitedly placing his hands on the younger's shoulders.

"With what?" Allen questioned.

"A project for a class of mine!" Lavi whined, "We were assigned countries to do a complete presentation on. The presentation has to have three dishes from the country, a three page analysis of its history, and a power point of its culture."

"So why are you asking me for help?" Allen sighed, walking down the hallway, "You're the history major. Not me."

"Yeah, I know but I got assigned the one country I know next to nothing about!" Lavi complained, following close behind Allen.

"What country is it?" Allen chuckled, amused at Lavi's problem, "Germany? America? Zimbabwe?"

"None of those," Lavi sighed, opening the door for his younger friend.

"Then what is it?" Allen asked again, heading out to where his bike was chained up.

"England," Lavi muttered.

Allen froze. Lavi bit his lip as Allen slowly tuned around to face him.

"England," Allen repeated.

"yeah," Lavi said, trying to put on a smile.

"You don't know anything about England," Allen stated.

Lavi just nodded. Allen sighed and hurried his way to his bike.

"So," Lavi started to say, debating whether or not to ask, "will you help me?"

"Lavi, you know that I only spent three years of my life there and those three years were before I could even write," Allen stated, looking down at the ground.

"But don't you have any kind of books at your place that I could borrow?" Lavi plead, getting on his knees in front of the British boy, "Look! I'm down on my knees in front of you begging!"

Allen stared at his friend's one eyed puppy dog look and chewed on his lower lip. Truthfully, he hated thinking about his home country. That place held too many horrid memories for him. Memories of death and betrayal.

Lavi watched as the look of hurt filled Allen's silver eyes. Sighing, Lavi quickly got up and pulled his friend into a comforting hug.

"Look, you don't even have to read the stuff or anything. I'll find the books and do everything myself. It's just that I don't have any of the stuff that I need at my place and that old panda won't let me in the library. Apparently, I'm grounded for almost burning down the kitchen," Lavi said, "It really sucks having him as a guardian _**and**_ a teacher."

Allen laughed softly at that thought. Pulling out of his friend's hug, he smiled and got on his bike.

"Alright. You can come over and try to find some kind of book on one condition," Allen smirked.

"What's that?" Lavi questioned, placing his hands on his hips.

"You don't try to make the three dishes in my kitchen. I don't want Cross going off at me for having a charred mess to clean up," Allen chuckled.

"Deal!" Lavi chuckled, "but…"

"But what?" Allen questioned.

"I'm grounded from my car so I don't have anyway to get there," Lavi sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"Hm…" Allen looked around in hopes of catching sight of someone, "Ah! Lenalee!"

Allen, completely forgetting about his bike, trotted over to where one of his only two female friends stood with her "boyfriend", Kanda Yuu. Everyone knew not to call him her boyfriend in fear that her crazy chemistry teacher of a brother heard them. Poor Mr. Mikk had been on the receiving end of him the last time he had snapped.

"Allen!" Lenalee beamed.

"What do you want, Moyashi?" Kanda sighed with the arrival of the white-haired boy.

"You're as friendly as ever, BaKanda," Allen sighed, "Lenalee, can you give Lavi and I a ride to my place? My bike can't take both of us."

"Hm…I don't know, Allen. Nee-san won't get out for another couple of hours. Mr. Wenhamm is on his case again for not doing his work," Lenalee stated, poking her chin thinking about the new situation.

"So then," Allen stated, pouring all of his cuteness into his face and gave Kanda his cutest puppy dog look ever, "would Kanda be so kind as to give us a ride in his car?"

"Only if Hell freezes over," Kanda scoffed.

"Meanie," Allen pouted.

"Come on, Yuu!" Lavi prodded, leaning onto Allen's right shoulder, "Allen's house is only a ten minute drive from here."

"Don't call me that!" Kanda snapped, earning a giggle from Lenalee.

"Sure, he'll give you guys a ride," she stated.

"I will?" Kanda gaped.

"Of course. We were going to go to the soba shop near down that way anyways," Lenalee stated, trying to hide her growing distaste of soba.

"Yay!" Allen and Lavi exclaimed.

"Fine," Kanda sighed, starting to walk off towards his car.

Lenalee trotted up to his side and quickly wrapped her arms around his. Allen smiled. True, he really didn't like how Kanda sometimes acted but he did like on how much Kanda seemed to love Lenalee. Although, he never did say it out loud in public, Kanda couldn't hide his smile when Lenalee clung to him.

"I'm happy for Yuu," Lavi stated, smiling at the scene in front of them.

"Me too," Allen agreed, "Those two really do make a good pair."

"Yeah, but I can't help but be a little jealous of him," Lavi added.

"How so?" Allen questioned.

"I always thought that I'd get a partner before he did," Lavi sighed, still smiling.

Allen stared at his friend. His statement had sparked a little twinge of jealousy inside of himself. He'd never told anyone, but ever since he had transferred to Black Order University, Allen had always had crush on Lavi. He was so confident of himself with everything that he did, something that Allen couldn't understand at first. Lavi was like himself. They were different from everyone else. He had a vibrant shade of red for hair, one bright green eye full of life while other one was hidden behind a patch. Add that to his cheerful, yet destructive, personality, and Lavi never stood a chance of fitting in. While, for Allen that would mean self shut down, Lavi had never let that bother him. He stood proud of what he was and that pride was what caused Allen to grow to like him. Blushing, Allen rubbed his left arm. Too bad none of Lavi's confidence had rubbed off on him.

"Hm? Is your arm bugging you again, Allen?" Lavi questioned.

"Huh? Oh! No, I'm just thinking," Allen smiled, trying not to blush even further.

"If you two want a ride, you had better shut up now," Kanda growled, unlocking his car, "Oh, and Lenalee?"

"Yeah?" Lenalee perked up.

"Would you rather go to that new ice cream shop next to the mall instead of the soba shop?" Kanda suggested, ignoring his hatred of sweet things.

"Yes!" Lenalee all but shouted.

Laughing at Kanda's slightly shaken face, the two friends crawled into the back seats.

* * *

_~fifteen minutes later~_

The drive had taken a little longer than expected, much to Kanda's displeasure. The second that they pulled up to Allen's house, Kanda all but forced them out of his car.

"Don't you even think that I'll start letting you guys get rides from me whenever you want now," Kanda ordered, starting to head off towards his new destination.

Lenalee's head popped out of the window as they started to drive off.

"Sorry about Yuu! He's kinda in a bad mood today! Have fun you two!" Lenalee yelled out before they turned a corner.

Allen chuckled at his female friend had said. He had never known a Kanda who wasn't in a bad mood.

"Alright, so shall we go in?" Lavi proposed.

"Yeah," Allen said, walking up to his door and opening the door, "But I should warn you that Tim has gotten-"

Allen was interrupted when Lavi was tackled by a large blur of yellow fur.

"-bigger," Allen finished, "Timcampy! Bad dog! Get off of Lavi this instant."

The overgrown puppy quickly got off of the redhead. Lavi quickly got to his feet and stared at the dog.

"What the hell happened to him? The last time I saw him, he was a tiny little puppy!" Lavi demanded as Allen petted the puppy.

"He's still a puppy, Lavi," Allen stated.

"Yeah, but he's almost comes to my waist!" Lavi exclaimed.

"Well, he is a Great Dane puppy after all," Allen chuckled, "I told you when you first came over not to get use to his size."

"Whatever," Lavi sighed, placing a hand on his forehead, "Where do you keep most of your books?"

"Um…I think any book that I have on England would either be in the attic or in the living room," Allen thought aloud, hooking a leash onto Timcampy's collar, "Why don't you check there while I take Tim on his run?"

"K," Lavi stated, quickly kicking off his shoes and heading deeper into the house.

Allen sighed as he opened the door again. He really liked Lavi but he could be insanely messing.

Lavi waited at a nearby window until he saw Allen disappear down the street. Smirking, Lavi sprinted for Allen's room. Truthfully, Lavi knew almost all that there was to know about England. He just used his project as an excuse to get into his love interest's house. Ever since his guardian left him alone, Allen didn't let anyone come over to his house. Not even Lenalee. The last time he had come over was to drop off some homework for the boy when he had gotten sick for a week. Not wanting to miss out on his only chance, Lavi all but flew into Allen's room.

"Now let's see…" Lavi said aloud as he went straight for Allen's closet.

All he found there was long sleeve shirts, vests, and black pants.

"Man, Allen. You and I really need to go clothes shopping or something," Lavi sighed, "Alright, next!"

Lavi spent the next couple of minutes ripping through Allen's chest and desk. He was searching for the one thing that would confirm his suspicions.

"Okay, I know he said that he kept one," Lavi muttered, eye scanning the room, "His bed!"

Lavi quickly looked under the bed and finally found what he was looking for.

"Finally! Allen's journal!" Lavi shouted in success.

Lavi quickly ran out of the room and up to Allen's attic in case Allen came back early. Now all he needed to do was find a big enough book to hide the journal behind. Digging through the many boxes that were piled into the small space, Lavi heard the front door open.

'Shit!' Lavi cursed, frantically digging.

"Lavi? You in the attic?" Allen called up the stairs.

"Y-Yeah!" Lavi called back, "Ah ha!"

Lavi finally found a book big enough to hide the journal in that actually had something to do with England. Smirking, Lavi started down the stairs.

"Hey, Lavi, when's your project due?" Allen asked, standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"I can turn it in tomorrow if I get it done fast enough," Lavi stated, making sure the journal was safely hidden.

"If that's the case, then if you want, I could try to make a few dishes for you," Allen suggested, "I have a book full of recipes that my dad used to make for me before…well, you know."

Lavi nodded. He knew that his father was the reason that Allen detested his homeland. True, Lavi hadn't know Allen when it had happened, but he could still remember Allen's face when he told all of his friends about his dad and his scar across the left side of his face.

"If you want to, that would be great Allen, but I don't want to force you to," Lavi stated, rubbing Allen's right arm.

"Then I better find that recipe book," Allen smiled, almost skipping to his kitchen.

'What's he planning?' Lavi thought, knowing that Allen only skipped when he was plotting something sadistically evil.

Shrugging off the feeling, Lavi followed Allen to the kitchen to see the younger boy struggling to carry several large bowls. Suppressing a chuckle, Lavi leaned against the doorframe.

"So, might I ask, what are you going to make for me?" Lavi questioned, highly amused at the younger boy.

"Tea scones, Cornish Pastie, and apple pie," Allen stated, shorting out the many bowls, "Why don't you go into the living room and try to get some reading done?"

"Awww. Don't you want me to help?" Lavi whined a little.

"No cause I know that if I do, the likely hood of a kitchen fire will be increased a thousand-fold," Allen stated, "Now, shoo!"

"Fine, fine," Lavi sighed, leaving the kitchen in a couple of slow steps.

'Dang it. And here I was hoping that he'd put on a cute apron,' Lavi thought.

Sighing, Lavi slowly walked into the living room. He didn't know why Allen insisted on calling it that. It was stacked with bookcase upon bookcase, all filled with either cooking books or martial art pamphlets. There was a TV in the middle of the room but Lavi knew that Allen never used it. The only time he ever did was when he had friends over for a small party.

Lavi plopped down onto the red couch that was placed right in front of the TV. He slowly opened up the large book to pull out the journal he had stashed in it. A feral grin slowly appeared on his face as he opened the forbidden book. He could finally find out who it was that Allen liked and beat the shit out of said person. Lavi wasn't a violent person but he didn't want anyone else to be with his Allen.

Reading through several pages of the journal, Lavi soon realized that Allen was shy even in writing. All he wrote down was what had happened during the said day which, Lavi noticed, was almost always the same for every day.

'Never knew he stuck to such a strict schedule,' Lavi sighed inwardly, 'This is so bor- BINGO!'

Lavi sat up from his slumped form.

"Last night, I had the weirdest dream. No, really, this dream was extremely weird. I've never had anything like it. When I awoke, not only was I little shaken by it but I started to question things. Like, could I…Could I possibly…be gay?" Lavi quietly read aloud. His pulse quickened, "Oh please, let him have written it down!"

Lavi quickly looked down the page and nearly let out a shriek of joy. He had! Allen had written down the one thing that could link them even closer together. Feeling his grin reappear, Lavi quickly started to read through the entry.

After fifteen minutes, Lavi finally finished. His face was a dark red and he could feel sweat starting to form along his neck. He could also feel his pants starting to get tight. Swallowing, Lavi quickly stood up. He needed to confront Allen about all that he had written down.

Lavi all but sprinted into the kitchen. He instantly regretted it though. For there stood Allen, in an outfit that he'd never imagine Allen to have lest something Lavi never thought that he would see Allen in. He wore a tight, black, sleeveless shirt and almost tight fitting white long pants with the pant legs rolled up. Tied around him was a bright pink apron that said Kiss the Chef. Lavi felt his mouth drop in amazement. For as long as he had ever known the white-haired boy, no matter the season, all that he had ever worn were long sleeve shirts, vests, and very loose fitting black pants.

Lavi stared Allen's somewhat deformed left arm. He never had thought that it had looked ugly. Not once. All he could ever remember was thinking that it was so cool. It was almost completely black with a very faint tint of red to it. His eyes slowly went up the arm and spotted something he had never noticed before.

"When did you get tattoos?" Lavi said out loud.

Allen jumped and spun around to face Lavi. Placing his left hand over his heart, Allen sighed in relief.

"For a second, I thought that you were Cross, Lavi," Allen chuckled.

"So when'd you get them?" Lavi asked again.

"Last summer. I was pissed that Cross left without saying anything, again, and I thought that it would be a great way to get back at him," Allen explained.

"Then, if that's the case, why'd you just get black lines?" Lavi questioned.

"I didn't," Allen said plainly.

Lavi raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Oh? Can I see then?"

Allen blushed a dark red and shook his head no, "I-I'm busy helping you with your project right now."

With that, Allen quickly went back to fixing the three dishes. Lavi quietly walked up behind the young man. Smirking, he shocked the white-haired boy by wrapping his arms around the boy's waist.

"L-Lavi! What are you doing?" Allen stuttered, trying not to spill anything.

"You said you were going to help me with my culture project," Lavi smirked.

"I-I am helping you with your project," Allen stated.

"That's not the project I'm talking about," Lavi whispered in the younger's ear, slowly rubbing the growing bulge in the boy's pants.

"Wh-What?" Allen gasped.

"I found your journal," Lavi stated, pulling the boy closer to his own body.

"Y-you what?" Allen stuttered, mind racing.

"I never knew you were so naughty, Allen," Lavi smirked.

Allen's face turned an even darker red as Lavi reached under the apron to slowly unzipped his pants, "St-Stop it, Lavi."

"You don't really mean that, do you?" Lavi whispered, slipping his hand into the boy's pants, "I don't really think you do."

Allen tried to pull himself away from Lavi. While he liked Lavi, he'd been damned before he let him do such indecent things to him in the kitchen. The same kitchen that had a huge window that let everyone on the street see what he was doing.

"L-Let me go," Allen tried to demand.

"No. I still need to learn more about the British," Lavi stated.

Puzzled for a second at Lavi's comment, Allen opened his mouth to demand an answer when Lavi suddenly kissed him. Allen froze for a second. Was this really happening? Was his dream finally coming true? Allen gasped when he felt Lavi gently squeeze him.

"What kind of Brit are you? Going commando," Lavi chuckled, "Such an indecent thing to do. Have you no shame, my little Allen?"

"Wh-What exactly did you r-read?" Allen managed to say.

"Everything up to that wonderful dream you had," Lavi stated, slowly licking Allen's bare neck, "I never knew that you were such an amazing writer."

"S-So you know?" Allen questioned, biting his lip, "about how I feel for you?"

"Yep," Lavi answered, untying the pink apron.

"Wh-What about you?" Allen asked, starting to turn around to face the older boy.

"I'll tell after you help me out," Lavi said, grinning like a mad man, "Or should I help you first?"

Allen blushed even darker (if that was even possible) as Lavi tried to pull the boy's pants off.

"W-Wait," Allen complained.

"What?"

"Th-The window…"

Lavi at the large window and chuckled. Who in their right mind would ever want such a large thing in a private area? With one quick movement, Lavi picked up the slightly dazed boy and hurried to the hallway. Looking down towards Allen's room then to another, an evil grin that would have made Kanda proud appeared once more on his face.

"Say, Allen," Lavi said to the white-haired boy, "If you're still upset at Cross, then we should continue this "lesson" in his room."

* * *

_**A/N as of 6/5/2012-**_

_**Mizu: Placing this part of the story on pause and fast forward, I would like to take a moment to say that due to FF cracking down on stories that should be rated MA for certain scenes, I have decided to take out this stories lemons and place the all the lemons for this story onto AFF very soon. Sorry for if any of you are not happy with my decision but I feel that this is for the best. **_

_**Now we return you to your previously scheduled fanfiction…**_

* * *

It wasn't long before sleep managed to claim Lavi. This was not the case for Allen. His mind, now back from its fuzzy hiatus, was racing with thoughts of everything that had happened. He felt like there was something that he had forgotten. Sighing, Allen decided that whatever it was it probably didn't matter anyway.

A loud banging on his front door brought him out of his thoughts. Slowly sitting up, Allen looked around the unfamiliar room for his pants. Spotting them on the far end of the room, Allen slowly got up. He hissed at the pain that filled his lover half. Biting his lip, he very slowly made his way over to where his pants laid. After nearly falling multiple times from the pain, Allen managed to get his pants back on and stumbled to the front door. Leaning on the doorframe, he flung it open to snap at whoever was unlucky enough to have been there.

"What do you want?" Allen all but shouted.

"U-uh, hi Allen," Krory stuttered, taken back at the anger in his friend's voice.

"Krory?" Allen questioned, not believing his eyes, "What are you doing here? More importantly, how'd you find my house?"

"Well, I saw that you left your bike at school and figured that I should bring it to you," Krory stated, "But since I didn't know where you lived, I had to call Lenalee to show me."

Allen stuck his head out of his door to see a very pissed off Kanda with a smiling Lenalee next to him, holding two ice cream cones.

"I had just told Yuu that I wished that you and Lavi could have come with us to the ice cream shop when Krory called. I told him your address and to wait there. I wanted to bring you guys some ice cream and then try to convince you guys to hang out with us. Just like the old days," Lenalee explained, "And, well, here we are."

"Hey, Allen, when'd you get those tats?" Krory questioned, staring at his left shoulder.

"Um…Last summer," Allen stated, finally realizing that he had come out without shirt.

"Will you just take the ice cream before it melts, Moyashi?" Kanda sighed.

Allen blinked at Kanda's comment and then reached out for one of the cones when a hand grabbed his.

"Sorry, but no thanks, Lenalee," Lavi's voice sounded from behind him.

Lavi, he too without a shirt, stepped out into view of all of their friends. He wrapped one arm around Allen's waist and pull him closer to himself.

"I've already had something better than ice cream," Lavi smirked, causing Allen to blush.

The three friends stared at the two boys, blinking in confusion for a second.

"So," Kanda smirked, "You finally made him your uke then, baka usagi."

Lavi just chuckled as Allen's blush grew darker. Lenalee giggled and pulled Allen into a friendly hug.

"I'm so happy for you, Allen," Lenalee smiled.

Allen just smiled back at his friends, "Would you guys like to come in?"

Moving aside to let his friends in, Allen stared at his new boyfriend. Smiling to himself, Allen confirmed his theory. The real thing was so much better than his dream. His smile turning into a smirk, Allen was glad that Lavi didn't no about all of his other dreams…yet.

"Hey, Allen?" Krory questioned as Allen closed his door.

"Yeah?" Allen answered, limping up to his friends.

"Is something burning?" Krory asked, pointing to the smoke coming from the kitchen.

"MY KITCHEN!" Allen screamed, forcing himself to sprint into the kitchen, only to find it on fire, "LAVI! You said you turned everything off!"

"My bad!" Lavi nervously laughed as everyone, Tim included, rushed out of the house.

"This was why I didn't want you to help me out in the kitchen!" Allen whined as he ran out of his house.

* * *

The five friends and one dog watched as the fire department did their jobs in Allen's house. Allen was sitting on the grass of a his other female friend's, who just happened to live across the street from him, lawn. He looked up to see her gently place her hand on his shoulder.

"You're free to stay here if you want, Allen," she stated, looking up at the busy firemen.

"Th-Thanks Miranda," Allen whimpered, "but hopefully that won't be necessary."

"What were you two idiots doing in there anyways that caused you not to notice the kitchen burning?" Komui snapped, showing up just to pick up Lenalee when the fire department had arrived.

Allen felt his blush return as Lavi looked back and forth between the two. Smirking, Lavi pulled Allen into his arms and stuck a tongue out at Komui.

"He was helping me with my British Culture project," Lavi smirked.

* * *

_**Mizu: Omg…this flowed better with the lemon!**_

_**Lavi: So…you're going to be writing more for the rest of Laven week?**_

_**Mizu: *nods* I know that I'm like SO late for it but I couldn't resist. Plus I've had the urge to try and write some kind of yaoi anyways. But this…**_

_**Lavi: *looks at the growing depressed aura coming from Mizu* Well, seeing as she's a little…busy, I guess it's time to say bye. Remember, any kind of review will be very welcomed. Laters people!**_

_**Mizu: *whimpers* ciao for now…**_


	2. New Day

_**Mizu: Second chapter done. I think this one came out a lot better than the first one. Anyways, I don't own -Man. If I did…*laughs evilly* Tykki and Leverrier would be tortured to death. **_

* * *

Chapter 2: A bright new day

.

"Yuu!" Lavi's voice echoed through the empty gym.

"What do you want, baka usagi?" Kanda growled, trying to concentrate on his private basketball practice.

"Have you seen Allen?" Lavi asked, catching the ball as it flew towards him.

"No, now leave," Kanda sighed, taking the ball back from the annoying redhead.

"But I can't find him anywhere! I saw him once this morning but he just ignored me!" Lavi whined.

"Can't say that I blame him," Kanda stated, "You did burn his kitchen almost to the ground after all."

"That was an accident!" Lavi complained.

"It doesn't matter," Kanda said, pointing at his redheaded friend, "Cross came back last night and found out not only about the kitchen, but Moyashi's tattoos AND what you did in his room. Can you imagine how much trouble the poor kid got in for just the tattoo thing?"

Lavi gulped, "How do you know all of this?"

"Moyashi confided to Lenalee this morning about how much shit he was in," Kanda sighed, walking over to where his bag laid on a bench, "She in turn told me everything during lunch."

Kanda sat down on the bench and pulled out his water bottle. Lavi sat next to his normally cursing friend. Placing his arms on his legs, Lavi set his head in between said hands.

"Don't get yourself so down," Kanda sighed, hitting Lavi in the back of his head with the water bottle, "Moyashi has gone through worse."

"Yeah, but that doesn't make the fact that I caused this any less true," Lavi sighed.

"Lavi!" a voice rang out.

The two men looked up to see there cooking major friend, Jerry running at full speed towards them.

"Is it true?" Jerry demanded, happily grabbing Lavi's hands.

"Is what true, Jerry?" Lavi questioned.

"That you and Allen finally got together of course!" Jerry shouted out in joy, "Krory told me this morning during class! When I heard, I just about fainted!"

"Y-Yeah, it's true, Jerry," Lavi stated, blushing a little.

Jerry quickly pulled the redhead into a tight hug, "Oh! I'm so happy for you two! I always knew that Allen had a HUGE crush on you. He couldn't keep his eyes off of you during class! And trust me on this, Lavi. If neither of you had made a move soon, I was this close to forcing you two into my pantry at my work and locking you in there till you two came clean!"

Lavi tried to free himself from the suffocation grip, "Jerry…can't…breathe!"

"Oh! Sorry Lavi! I'm just so happy!" Jerry giggled, dropping the redhead instantly.

Coughing a little, Lavi looked up at his gay friend, "Say, have you seen Allen today?"

"Um…Why, no!" Jerry pouted, "Now that I think about it, the only time that I saw him was this morning when he got off his bike then headed inside without chaining up. He looked like he was limping a little too."

Kanda grabbed the back of Lavi's shirt and hoisted him up, "You made him _**bike**_ to school after what happened yesterday?"

"I couldn't help it! I'm grounded for toasting my kitchen. When I came home so late yesterday, the old panda literally took my keys and threw them out the window. Then he sent me to my room. I wasn't allowed out till school so I couldn't go out and even find my keys let alone drive to pick Allen up!" Lavi defended.

"No wonder he's not speaking to you! He probably thinks that you were just using him yesterday to get a free fuck out of him!" Kanda snapped.

"Wait! You mean you two already did it? Ah! Bad bunny man Lavi!" Jerry scolded, "Poor thing must be in such agony today."

"Yuu!" Lenalee's voice echoed through the gym.

Kanda instantly dropped the scared redhead and turned to see his girlfriend tapping her foot in the doorway. He quickly got up and ran over to her. As soon as he reached her, she pulled him down to whisper something in his ear. Lavi and Jerry watched them with complete interest.

"HE'S WHAT?" they heard Kanda shout, taking a step away from his girl.

Lenalee just nodded grimly. Lavi scrambled to his feet as Kanda stomped over to where he and Jerry were.

"Wh-What's wrong, Yuu?" Lavi stuttered.

"Cross is," Kanda growled, "He's making Allen pay for the damages to the kitchen and going to make him pay for everything that he's going to buy to replace it. According to Allen, Cross has been planning on basically upgrading the kitchen anyways and you've just given him a perfect reason. He's already buying the most expensive shit that he can find!"

"W-What happens if Allen can't get enough money?" Jerry questioned, looking towards Lenalee who was slowly walking up to them.

"You know how Allen's closer related to Mr. Mikk than Cross? How that the only reason that Cross got custody of him when Allen's dad died was because of a family feud that was going on between Allen's dad and uncle with the rest of the family?" Lenalee questioned the two other men.

The two slowly nodded.

"And you know how Allen can't stand his fat old uncle in England?" Lenalee asked, disgust evident on her face.

Again, they just nodded.

"Well, if Allen doesn't get enough money to pay for everything, Cross is going to send Allen off to England to live with them," Lenalee finished.

"How the hell can he even do that?" Lavi snapped, anger quickly rising past Kanda's level, "Allen's in college! He has no control on what Allen does!"

"Not true Lavi," Jerry stated, "Haven't you ever wondered how come Allen always called Cross master?"

Lavi, still seething inside, just nodded.

"Well, I found out that there is a really good reason for that. Apparently, Allen's father left in his will that Cross was to take Allen under his wing. To give him a job once he was old enough with his company. Surely you've noticed that strange book he always carries. Well, Cross's company works in deciphering ancient texts that have been lost to the world for centuries. He worked closely with Allen's father and uncle with this job." Jerry explained.

"Ok, but that doesn't answer any of my questions," Lavi sighed.

"Patience Lavi. Allen's small family traveled around the world posing as circus people when they were really working for Cross, collecting all sorts of forbidden and forgotten texts. That book being one of them. It turned out that only Allen's father and his uncle knew the language that it was written in. After his uncle died, Allen's father, worried for his one life, quickly tried to teach Allen the secret language.

After he died and passed the custody of Allen over to Cross, Allen's father made sure that Allen would be safe from his family. By giving him a job once he came of age, they could ensure that Allen wouldn't be forced to leave whatever country Cross was living in at the time," Jerry continued.

"Still not answering any of my questions, Jerry," Lavi muttered.

"Hush! The only problem with this was that Allen's father also added another precaution. Allen had to stay with Cross until he graduated from college or until Cross decided he was able to take care of himself. If he didn't, Allen wouldn't get any of the things that his father left him. So Allen doesn't have a choice but stay with Cross. This unfortunately means that Cross can turn over guardianship whenever he feels like it," Jerry finished, "to whoever he wants."

Lavi slammed his fists into the bench. That bastard! He was going to separate them so soon after they had finally gotten together.

"So…what are we going to do?" Lenalee whimpered, "We can't let him be sent away."

"Anyone know how much Cross pays him?" Jerry asked.

"No where near enough," Kanda scoffed.

The grouped let out frustrated sighs. Now what?

"Let's all raise the money," Lavi stated.

"How?" Lenalee questioned.

"Hm…A car wash!" Lavi exclaimed excitedly.

"A car wash? Don't you think that be a little slow?" Lenalee asked.

"We could get everyone to help out so that we could wash more than one car at a time!" Lavi stated, proud of his idea.

"Where would we have it, usagi?" Kanda questioned, skeptical.

"Um…The school parking lot! Lenalee could get Komui to convince the higher ups to allow us to use it for an afternoon or two! We could spend the next few days making posters and ads to put around town!" Lavi shouted, standing up on the bench, "Who's with me!"

"Well, I guess it's worth a try!" Lenalee smiled, "I'm in!"

"I'll do anything to help our little Allen!" Jerry agreed.

"Fine. I'm in too," Kanda said, trying to sound annoyed.

"Now, if you excuse me," Lavi said, jumping off the bench, "I'm going to find my little Moyashi and…cheer him up."

"Oh no you don't!" Lenalee scolded, grabbing Lavi's ear, "Allen got in huge trouble when Cross found out about you two. He told Mr. Mikk and Mr. Leverrier to make sure he stayed away from you all day. If you go and drag him off to "cheer him up", Allen's going to have hell to pay when he gets home."

"That's why he ignored me this morning," Lavi whispered.

"Yep. Cross told him that he didn't that he'd tell Bookman about you two," Lenalee sighed, "I really don't get your guardian either, Lavi. What's with his "no dating till after college" policy anyways?"

"Don't know and frankly don't care right now," Lavi sighed, "I don't care if Cross tells Bookman. The worse that old panda can do is kick me out of his house. Right now, Allen needs me, so let me go!"

Lenalee paused for a moment and then let go of a failing Lavi, "Alright, but please Lavi, try not to get him into anymore trouble than he already in."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Lavi smirked running out the doors.

"So…" Jerry said after a few minutes of an awkward silence in the gym, "have you two made it that far yet?"

*Thirty minutes later*

Lavi raced through the hallways. Where was Allen? He knew for a fact that Allen still had classes that day so where the hell could his little Moyashi have been hiding? Bowling student after student down, Lavi continued his madman pace throughout the entire school. Until, that is, he came to an all too familiar door. Mr. Mikk's health class. Without thinking, Lavi flung the door open.

"What are you worried about, boy? It was just sex. So what if it was with another man? Anyway you look at it, sex is sex," Mr. Mikk stated, opening his favorite teaching book, "Hm? Well, speak of the devil. He's your bunny man that you were telling me about."

Lavi looked from Mr. Mikk to Allen, who was sitting on top of one of the desks with his legs crossed, and then back. What was Allen doing in his distant uncle's classroom?

"Lavi?" Allen gasped, "W-What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Lavi said, rubbing the back of his head, "What are you doing in this class? Don't you have a music class now?"

"I excused him from it. He wanted to talk with me about what happened between you two yesterday," Mr. Mikk stated, stretching a little.

"Tykki!" Allen whined, "You promised you wouldn't tell him if you saw him!"

"Oi, you know better than to call me that in school," Tykki scowled.

"I'll call you whatever I want to," Allen pouted, "So Lavi, why aren't you in class?"

"I don't have anymore classes today," Lavi sighed, sitting next to him, "I've been looking for you all day, you know."

"S-sorry 'bout that," Allen stuttered, looking down at the ground, "But you see, master came home last night and-"

"I already know. Lenalee told me," Lavi sighed, "And I just want you to know that I won't let him send you away to those awful relatives."

"Hey, you know that I'm one of those "awful relatives" right?" Tykki growled at the insult.

"So? It's not like Cross would send him to you anyways," Lavi growled back.

Sighing, Tykki closed his book and stood up, "Oi, boy! Lock up my room when you leave. I don't want anyone trying to steal my…collection."

"Ok Tykki," Allen said.

"It's Mr. Mikk here!" Tykki snapped, walking out the door.

"Sheesh, moodie uncle," Allen muttered to himself.

"I meant what I said, you know," Lavi said, pulling Allen closer.

"Huh?"

"I won't let Cross send you way. I'll sell my soul away if that's what it takes to keep you here with me," Lavi said, staring into Allen's clear silver eyes.

"R-Really?" Allen asked, slowly wrapping his arms around Lavi and leaning against him.

"Really," Lavi confirmed, smiling, "Don't worry about anything. Tomorrow will be a bright new day that you and I can spend together. I promise."

Allen sniffled as he tried to keep his tears from falling. What had he ever done to deserve someone so amazing as Lavi? Feeling a warm arm wrap around him, Allen sighed rather happily, content to stay in his love's arms forever.

"ALLEN!" Komui and Lenalee's voice rang out as the door crashed down to the floor.

Three startled eyes locked their sights on the two siblings that had appeared violently out of nowhere.

"Good, I thought we were too late to stop you, Lavi," Lenalee sighed, relieved.

"What the hell does that mean? Are you implying that all I can think about is having hot, unrestrained sex with my little Moyashi?" Lavi questioned, pretending to be upset, "I'm offended that you think so little of me and my self-control, Lenalee."

"Knock it off, Lavi," Lenalee sighed.

"Cross is here looking for Allen right this instant!" Komui shouted, "Lavi, you have to get out of here now!"

"He's coming!" Krory's voice could be heard from the hallway.

"Ah! Lavi!" the two siblings begged.

"Where the hell am I supposed to go?" Lavi demanded as he looked around frantically, "Jump out of the window and fall three stories?"

"Lavi! The closest! Hide in the closest!" Allen snapped, pointing to the open storage area.

Lavi was quickly shoved into the tight little area. The second he was in, Allen slammed the door shut and not a moment too soon. Cross entered the room, a dark aura surrounding him. Allen quickly approached his guardian, putting his best fake smile on his face.

"W-what are you doing here, Master?" Allen questioned.

"Tykki called me and said that you were about to have another, "lesson" as he put it, with that so called boyfriend of yours," Cross said.

'Traitor,' Allen and Lavi both thought.

"But I'm not," Allen retorted, "Even if I was, why would I be doing that in _**Tykki's**_ room? It's like screaming in your face that I was having hot, unrestrained sex with my smexy, bunny man of a boyfriend."

Allen couldn't help but smirk at the face that his master made. He really didn't care what Cross did to him right then. He knew that so long as Lavi stood next to him, he'd be fine.

"I suppose that's true," Cross sighed, "You don't mind if I take a look around then, do you?"

Allen froze then nodded. Well, if they got caught, then…they got caught. Allen watched Cross carefully as the older man carefully searched every possible hiding spot. His breath caught in his throat when his master drew close to the closet where Lavi was hiding. He could feel his pulse quicken. Biting his lip, Allen relinquished to the fact that he'd probably be packing up all his stuff when he got him when something strange happened. Cross was leaving without checking the closet.

"D-done master?" Allen questioned, trying to hide his shock.

"Of course I am, idiot apprentice! I know that you aren't stupid enough to hide that redhead in the closest that Tykki stores all of his sex toys in!" Cross snapped, storming out of the room.

'Sex toys?' both boys thought.

Lavi turned his head to look around and came face to face with a very intimidating sized dildo.

Allen watched from the doorway as Cross stormed off down the hallway, scaring poor Miranda half to death with the look he gave her. Once he was well out of sight, Allen rushed back to the closet only to have the door to hit him in the face when Lavi came rushing out of it.

"Holy fuckin' crap! Your fuckin' uncle is so freakin' sick!" Lavi screamed, "Why the hell does he store that…that _**stuff**_ on the school grounds anyway?"

"So he can scare all the freshman shitless," Allen stated, rubbing his sore face.

Lavi shuddered at the thought and was so glad that he managed to worm his way out of Tykki's class.

"So, Lavi," Allen started to ask, slowly walking up to his boyfriend, "what shall we do tomorrow, seeing as it's going to be such a bright new day?"

Lavi smiled and pulled Allen into a tight hug, "Anything that you want."

* * *

_**Mizu: I take back what I said at the beginning. I have such a freakin' hard time writing yaoi. But...It is extremely fun to write it. Anyways, I couldn't help but make Tykki the way he is. Though, I really don't like him in the anime/manga, he is a very fun character to work with. *sighs* reviews of any kind are still very well welcomed. Ciao for now people…**_


	3. Ocean

_**Mizu: Another day, another story. I feel kinda bad for how I ended this chapter but it seemed to fit. Anyways, I don't own -Man. If I did, Lavi wouldn't be a Bookman who couldn't have emotional ties with anyone and Central would burn to the ground.**_

* * *

Chapter 3: Tempting Ocean waves

* * *

"Our first car!" Lavi shouted excitedly, running up to the driver side of the vehicle, "Welcome sir!"

"Uh, hi," the man stated, "Are you guys any good at cleaning cars?"

"Are we ever!" Lavi exclaimed proudly, "We're the best around!"

Allen sighed at his boyfriend's excited disposition. Knowing how Lavi could get when excited, he was just hoping that he didn't scare away any potential customers.

"Awesome! Now, seeing as you are our first customer of the day, you can pick out which two of us will wash your baby," Lavi stated, motioning over to where the entire group of friends sat in their swimwear (well, mostly anyways. Miranda and Lenalee were in shorts and tank tops with their swimming suits underneath and Allen wore a long sleeve shirt to hide his deformed left arm from the customers.)

"Um…" the man thought aloud, "Those two?"

Lavi looked at where the man pointed and saw Jerry and Krory, "Good choice sir. Now your car will be done in about an hour. Please come back then!"

With that the man left and the group of friends erupted with joy. Jerry and Krory hurried over to the car and quickly started work on their first car. Lavi, meanwhile, trotted over to where Allen sat with his favorite playing cards spread out in front of him.

"You aren't practicing your cheats, are you?" Lavi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, I gotta keep my skills sharp somehow, right?" Allen laughed as Lavi plopped down next to him, "It was a really good idea to move the car wash closer to the ocean, Lavi."

"I know right! I was kinda worried when Komui told me that there was no way that we could do this at the school," Lavi chuckled, "It's a good thing that Yuu's stepfather owns this lot. It's got such a great view of the ocean and almost everyone has to pass by here to get to the beach."

Hearing a few splashes of water, everyone looked up to see that Krory had tripped and landed face first into a bucket of clean water. Everyone broke out at the sight of it. None of them could remember when the last time was when they had all hung out. A silence fell upon them all. They all knew that the last time that they had was during Christmas break over a year ago when Allen through a party for them at his place. What a night that had been. That was the last time most had seen Allen outside of school. He seemed so close that night.

Then Cross had to go and ruin it. Evidently, Cross had told something to Allen that basically broke him before leaving him in that huge house by himself while he left to tour the world for more ancient texts. None of them knew what it was that he had said to him but it must have been horrible. When they had all returned to school, they were shocked to see Allen crying the second he caught sight of them. He wouldn't talk to them no matter what they did to cheer him up. Even Kanda found it disturbing how the Moyashi clammed up all of the sudden. Lavi and Lenalee finally brought most of the old Allen back to them after several months of silence. Even so, Allen never left his house except to go to school or shop for food. Whenever they saw him at school with free time, all he ever did was read that stupid book that Cross had given him.

All the friends stared at the white-haired boy. True, he was still Allen. They knew it from how he acted when he did spend time with them at school but for the longest time, there had been something missing. Slowly they all looked over at Lavi. Whatever it was that Allen lost, Lavi somehow replaced. That much they knew was true.

"Finished!" Jerry and Krory sang as they finished drying the car.

"Looks awesome guys!" Allen answered back, standing up, "I call next car!"

"Oh no, you don't," Lavi smirked.

"Yeah, what if I want the next car, Allen?" Lenalee giggled.

"Aww!" Allen whined, giving his puppy dog look to Lavi, "Pwease?"

Lavi trembled under the look and slowly nodded. He could hear the giggles coming from behind him. Like he cared what they thought? Only someone as cold as Yuu could ever deny those puppy eyes.

It didn't take long for another car came up in dire need of cleaning. The two boys went straight to work trying to scrub off all the grime that the person had let build up. After about fifteen minutes, the car was starting to make progress when Lavi came up with a devilish idea. When Allen wasn't looking, Lavi snuck up behind him and spray the ice cold water down his spine. Everyone couldn't help but laugh at Allen's high pitch scream. Nor could they stop it when Allen stood up, angrily taking the hose away from Lavi and proceeded to spray the freezing water on his crotch. Seeing the bunny man live up to his nickname was extremely entertaining.

"Alright you two," Lenalee stated, realizing that Lavi wasn't going to stop until he got revenge, "Why don't you two go down to the beach and try to attract some more customers?"

"But what about the car?" Allen asked, fending Lavi off with his left hand.

"Yuu and I will take over," Lenalee said, pulling a slightly grumpy Kanda off the ground.

"Thanks Lenalee!" Lavi shouted, dragging Allen off before he could pretest.

"So, why are you sending them away? Anyone who's at the beach now would've had to have passed by us to get there," Marie asked.

"Yeah," Lenalee paused, debating whether or not to tell them the truth, "I just thought that they'd like some alone time. Allen must be so stress out and in need of his silly bunny man."

Jerry and Krory quickly propped themselves up so that they could watch for Lavi and Allen as they appeared on the beach. This was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

The second that Allen stepped foot on the sandy beach, Lavi was trying to tear off his shirt. Like hell he would though. Allen absolutely refused to show is deformed arm to the public eyes. He tried to hurry towards the shade of a tree when Lavi hooked his arm around him and dragged him off towards the water. Again, like hell he was going into that water. It wasn't that he couldn't swim or anything but rather that he was wearing a brand new white shirt. Getting it wet washing was one thing. He could easily hide his arm from the customer until it dried. Not the same with swimming. There were too many people around to try and hide it from.

"Come on, Allen! This is probably going to be our only break for the day!" Lavi whined, literally dragging a thrashing Allen towards the water.

"I don't want to go swimming, Lavi!" Allen screamed, earning a few strange looks.

"Allen! Come on! When are we ever going to get a chance like this again?" Lavi tried to persuade.

"What do you mean by "a chance like this"?" Allen questioned as he stopped struggling for a moment.

Lavi took this moment of pause to pick up Allen and make a mad dash for the water. He quickly waded into the water to his waist before putting Allen down. He then grabbed the younger's hand and dragged him off towards the deeper water.

"Answer me, Lavi!" Allen demanded, allowing himself to be dragged out further now that he was wet anyways.

"I mean this," Lavi smirked as he turned around and wrapped his arms around Allen, pulling him closer.

Just when he was going to ask what "this" meant, Allen felt Lavi's lips press against his in a powerful kiss. Melting into the kiss, Allen slowly wrapped his own arms around his lover's neck. He could feel all the shock or perverted stares that fell upon the two. For once in his life though, Allen didn't care about them. All he cared about was Lavi as he deepened the kiss.

* * *

Jerry and Krory fell off of their perch, startling poor Miranda who was trapped. underneath them. All of the friends looked at the three in humor.

"What's going on down there?" Lenalee asked.

"Lavi's bold," Jerry answered, causing Lenalee and Kanda to drop their sponges.

Everyone stared wide eyed at the two men as they slowly stood back up. Well, all but one.

"What does that mean?" Chaoji asked.

Kanda came up behind the poor guy and hit him upside the head before heading down to the beach himself, "Usagi have some Moyashi for lunch."

Chaoji blushed after he realized what Kanda had meant.

"Ah! He's getting bolder!" Jerry squealed, causing everyone to rush to his side to see, "Aww! Poor Allen's blushing so badly!"

* * *

True to Jerry's word, Allen's face was beat red as Lavi did in fact grow bolder…

"Oi! Baka usagi!" Kanda's voice interrupted Lavi's next move, "Get your asses back up to the car wash before I get my Mugen and force you two back up there!"

Lavi and Allen turned to see an actually not too mad Kanda standing on the beach with a smirk on his face. Another first for Allen. He was glad to see Kanda. Allen hurriedly rushed out of the water and towards the car wash. Lavi walked up to Kanda, pouting.

"Why'd you stop us?" Lavi whined.

"Don't ask me. I was perfectly fine with letting you two do whatever you were going to do but Lenalee and Marie insisted that we didn't need to deal with bailing you two out of jail for indecent exposure or something along those lines," Kanda chuckled, "Plus, it's your turn to wash a car again."

By time Lavi and Kanda reached the lot, Allen was already furiously washing a car by himself. Smirking to himself, Lavi made a mental note to try and find a private beach somewhere and take Allen to it.

By the end of the day, the group had made $345 dollars from the car wash and almost a hundred more from a snack stand that Jerry had set up without any of them noticing. Everyone was so ecstatic. Thankfully, Allen had been wise and had started saving his money months earlier anyways.

All of that money they had raised plus what Allen had saved was enough to cover for most of everything that Cross had bought. For the rest, everyone would pitch in and donate some of their own money for. Allen gave everyone a hug with tears in his eyes. When he reached Lavi, the smaller boy practically pounced on him, kissing him with such passion that took Lavi by surprise. He then wrapped his arms tightly around his bunny man. He could stay. He was going to be able to stay with his Lavi.

* * *

Or so they thought. Lavi trotted up to Allen's door the next morning with Miranda and Marie. He was still so pumped up from the day before and couldn't wait to surprise his love by taking him off for a double date at the mall. What he hadn't expected was that when he was just about to knock on the door, Allen opened the door with a tear stained face and a large suitcase.

"Lavi…" Allen whimpered, and quickly brushed passed him.

"Allen? What's wrong?" Lavi asked after moment of stunned silence.

He ran up to his love's side as the white-haired boy pulled his huge suitcase towards the car that was parked in the drive. Allen stayed silent for a second as he opened the back door of the car and shoved the suitcase into the already fully packed car. Lavi spotted all the boxes in the back seat and felt his mouth go dry.

"Allen. What's going on?" Lavi demanded, turning Allen to face him.

"C-Cross…" Allen tried to say, tears running down his face even more, "sending me to England. I-I leave in three h-hours…"

Lavi felt his both his heart and world shatter, "N-no…Th-that can't be right, Allen! We raised enough money to pay for everything!"

"Cross changed his mind. He said that he wasn't going to have me bringing my gay lovers home. So he's sending me to the Earl…" Allen whimpered.

"That's such a freakin' stupid reason!" Lavi snapped, pulling Allen into a tight embrace, "I won't let him take you away from me!"

"Too bad, brat!" Cross's voice boomed behind them, "It's not within your power to keep him here. Besides, he really should be with his family in England."

"I don't want to live with them! I hate them so much, master! Let me stay here!" Allen pleaded with the seemingly heartless man, "They aren't my family, master! Lavi is! Lavi and all of my friends are my family!"

"Shut up and get in the freakin' car, idiot apprentice," Cross huffed, walking over to the driver's side.

"No!" Allen snapped back.

Cross froze as he opened his door. He stood up straight and looked at the white-haired boy clinging to the redhead. Sighing, he walked back over to where the defiant boy stood.

"I said, get in the freakin' car, Allen," Cross stated again, grabbing Allen's arm.

"And I said no!" Allen retorted, trying to free his hand, "I'm staying here!"

"Like hell you are," Cross muttered as he finally pulled the stubborn boy away from Lavi and shoved him into the car, "Now shut up."

Cross quickly got into the car via the driver's side. He quickly locked the doors when he saw Lavi dive for the door handle. Turning on the car and ignoring Lavi as he tugged at the door, Cross pulled the car out of the drive and sped off towards the airport.

"Lavi!" Allen cried out from his seat in the car, face glued to the window.

"ALLEN!" Lavi screamed out, chasing after the car for several hundred feet, "Allen…"

Lavi fell to his knees in the middle of the street, praying that this was all a dream. But he knew it wasn't. He knew but didn't believe it. Miranda and Marie slowly approached Lavi.

"I want to go back in time, Miranda," Lavi whimpered, looking at his female friend, "I want to go back to the beach. To those tempting ocean waves."

With that said, Lavi broke down in the street, not caring anymore if a car decided to appear out of nowhere and run him over. All he cared about was Allen, and it was clear that that car wasn't going to be appearing to run him over anytime soon.

* * *

_**Mizu: Sorry for the depressing ending. The only reason why this one ended the way it did was for the next chapter. It seemed to perfect to pass up.**_

_**Allen: Why am I so girlish?**_

_**Mizu: Sorry but I'm used to writing about boys and girls. It's hard not making you like a chick. Me very sorry. Anyways, just like always, reviews are very welcome not matter what form they be. Ciao for now peoples!**_


	4. Connections

_****_

Mizu: I actually really like this chapter. This chapter is also the reason that I had to separate Lavi and Allen in the previous chapter. I hope you like it. That said, I don't own anything to do with -Man. If I did then Kanda wouldn't be draining away his life and Link would not exist.

* * *

Chapter 4: Long Distance Connection

* * *

Bookman looked up at the clock in his dining him. Sighing, the old man slowly made his way over to the front door and counted down the seconds to 4 o'clock p.m.

"3...2...1" he counted, quickly opening the door as a tall redhead Lavi came racing through it, "Right on schedule."

"Thanks old man!" Lavi quickly thanked as he rushed into the kitchen and grabbed the plate of food that the old panda had made for him before running to his room and, more importantly, computer.

Bookman sighed and headed back towards his original seat in the dining room. It had been this way for the past month or so. Everyday at exactly 4 o'clock, Lavi came rushing through the door straight to his room where he locked himself in there for most of the evening. At first, it worried Bookman until it soon became routine. He couldn't help but chuckle when he remembered the day that it had started.

He was sitting in the dining room, relaxing a bit after his shift at the college's library, when he heard a squeal of tires, a couple of hurried steps, and very loud WHAM against the door. He had jumped out of his seat and rushed to the door only to see Lavi holding his face on the ground. The idiot had forgot completely that he had to open the door to get in his house.

For the next couple of days, whenever Bookman heard squealing tires, he rushed to the door and flung it open at the last second. Now, it was second nature. Although…Bookman stared at the redhead's door. He couldn't help but wonder what on earth was so important to him that he locked at the rest of the world.

Lavi fidgeted in his computer chair as his computer booted up.

"Come on…Hurry up you piece of shit," Lavi muttered, leg hitting the desk as his muscles continued to spasm.

After a few long minutes, the slow machine finally loaded to his desktop. Lavi checked the time. Two minutes left. He quickly opened his internet and tapped his finger impatiently on the mouse as it loaded. The second it finished loading, Lavi quickly typed in his username and password into his mail browser or whatever you called it. He didn't know nor really cared about the name of it.

Lavi sighed in relief when he saw that he was the first one on. At least he hadn't missed him.

_Juniorred logged on._

Lavi waited the last few minutes before an all to familiar name appeared on the screen.

_White_faced_clown logged on._

"Hey Allen," Lavi typed.

_White_faced_clown: Hey Lavi. *yawns* How was college life today?_

"Pretty good," Lavi said as he typed, "Mr. Mikk was giving me shit again for falling asleep in his room again though."

_White_faced_clown: How did you end up with his class anyways? I thought that it was exclusively for freshmen? _

"Yeah, but somehow the dean found out that I managed to squeeze by without taking it. So now, as a junior, I'm stuck in a class full of freshmen. It so sucks ass…"

_White_faced_clown: Haha. I'm sorry, Lavi. It must be hard in that class. I was lucky enough that Tykki was feeling kind and let me leave the room whenever I wanted to._

"Not really. I just sleep through it all. It did suck when Tykki saw me sleeping when he was showing off his toys. He threw a dildo at my head!"

_White_faced_clown: lol that's what you get for sleeping in his class though._

"Yeah, yeah. So how'd you sleep, babe?"

_White_faced_clown: Not to good. Rhoad kept sneaking into my room and dress me up as a gothic doll…again._

"Creepy…"

_White_faced_clown: You don't know the half of it. Just when I thought that I'd finally get some sleep, that crazy freakin' orange cat, Lero jumped on my head and started yowling right in my ear. When I finally got fed up with it and threw it out of my room, Rhoad was there yelling at me for being mean to him. _

"Why won't they let you install a lock on your door again?"

_White_faced_clown: The Earl says that locks only bring family problems. Not that I care. I already have a problem with them all so them hating me wouldn't hurt my feelings one bit._

"Glad that that hasn't changed."

_White_faced_clown: Trust me, Lavi. Hell will freeze over and be sucked into an enormous black hole before I start to even remotely like my family._

"Lol. I love the way you put things into perspective. So what about the rest of the family there? They giving you any problems?"

_White_faced_clown: Only Rhoad's dad, Cyril. He's sooo creepy Lavi! He makes for a living. While that isn't that creepy, who he makes and what he does with them is! I saw him playing one that looked just like me! Then, the next day, I saw him using a Rhoad one too…*shudders and tries not to puke* Lavi, I think I'm the only person in my entire family who ISN'T a pervert!_

"Oh I don't know about that, Allen. You sure sounded like one in your journal."

_White_faced_clown: *blushes* why do you keep bringing that up?_

"Cause I'm hoping that one day I'll get to see that side of you. I'd really rather experience it but that can wait."

_White_faced_clown: I-I gotta go take a shower. Before Cyril wakes up and tried to get me to take it with him. Be back in fifteen, k? Don't go anywhere~!_

"Trust me, Allen. I'm staying right here, waiting for you to get back."

Lavi leaned back in his chair. This was his normal routine now. He waited for 4 o'clock every day so that he could get online and chat with his Allen. Smirking, he remembered that fateful day when he received an email from Allen. It had been a week since Allen left and Lavi was feeling completely and utterly depressed. Everyone of his friends tried their best to make him feel better. Even Kanda tried to raise the spirits of the broken bunny man. Lavi had just shoved the stoic man aside when he stood in front of him in the hallway with wonderfully wrapped present. The only thing that he wanted was his Allen.

He could remember how all the hallways were full of gossip about him and Allen.

'_I heard that he made a pass at that white-haired freak only to get rejected.'_

'_That's not what I heard. I heard that the little pipsqueak was trying to flirt with Lavi a couple of days ago when we saw them at the beach. Apparently, when he ran off, the idiot didn't pay attention to the road and got hit by a car.'_

'_Really? As if that kid didn't already have enough deformities. Is he going to be ok?'_

'_Lala, the kid died instantly. Why else would he not be here and Lavi look so freakin' depressed?'_

Lavi snapped, "Will you all just shut the hell up? And stop talking about things that you don't even know is true or not!"

His sudden outburst set students scrambling for their lives. Sighing, Lavi turned away to head off for his new class with Mr. Mikk. He instantly regretted doing so.

"Lavi! Don't scare all those poor girls!" Lenalee scolded, marching up to him.

"They were getting on my nerves," Lavi sighed, "spreading such horrid lies about Allen."

"That doesn't make it any better!" Lenalee snapped, flicking a finger into his forehead, "Look, Lavi. I know that you're angry at what all's happen and probably in a lot of pain, but you can't take it out on those poor girls."

Lavi just sighed, "Fine."

"Good," Lenalee smiled, then grabbed his arm, "Now come with me!"

Lavi just let himself be dragged away from his health class. He was rather glad that Lenalee was saving him from Mr. Mikk. How he hated that man now. Him and the rest of Allen's extended family.

"I got him, Johnny!" Lenalee called out as she dragged Lavi into a computer lab.

"Great, Lenalee!" Johnny, their computer genius geek of a friend, called back, "Now bring him over here! He'll really want to see this!"

"What are you guys doing in here? Don't you all have classes or something do…be…at," Lavi said, trailing off at the end of his sentence when his eye looked at the computer in front of him, "What is that?"

"It's a chat box!" Johnny proclaimed.

"I kinda figured that out!" Lavi snapped back, "But why is Allen's picture on it!" "Cause it's a private chat box for you two," Lenalee giggled, "Johnny managed to break through the school's firewall and took off all the blocks on just this computer."

"So," Lavi tried to start, staring at the computer.

"So you don't have to be so sad anymore! Allen set up an email and emailed me yesterday," Lenalee explained, "He asked me if there was anyway that I could get you to set up an account with this site so that you two can have some way of communication. I know it isn't as great as actually having him here or hearing his voice over the phone but"

"This is great!" Lavi shouted happily, hugging Lenalee tightly, "Thanks Lenalee! You're the best!"

Lenalee giggled and pulled Johnny out of the computer lab, allowing Lavi some private time.

"Hey Allen! It's Lavi!"

_White_faced_clown: Hey Lavi! I miss you so much!_

"I miss you too. Say, what time is it there?"

_White_faced_clown: 3 a.m._

"What? Why aren't you in bed then?"

_White_faced_clown: Spending time with you is so much more important than sleep. _

"Allen…"

_White_faced_clown: I'll go back to bed in a few. I just really wanted to talk to you._

"…k. So when would be a good time to talk with you where you aren't asleep?"

_White_faced_clown: That would be 4 p.m. and 7 a.m. for you. 7 a.m. and 10 p.m. for me. Damn 9 hour difference messes everything up._

"That's ok, Allen. I'll be on every day at those times"

_White_faced_clown: You? Up at 7 every morning? This I've got to see._

"Like you said, spending time with you is more important than sleep.

_White_faced_clown: *blushes*_

"Haha. Made ya blush!"

_White_faced_clown: Sh-Shut up! Oh, crap! I gotta go. Rhoad's up and trying to break into my room. I love you, Lavi. See you in a couple of hours!_

"Love you too, Allen."

_White_faced_clown logged off._

After that quick little chat with his love, Lavi felt reenergized. He spent the rest of the day hurrying through all work just so he wouldn't have any homework when he got home. The second school was over, Lavi sprinted through the hallways, grabbing Kanda and Lenalee as he ran past them and dragged them to his car.

"Come over to my place today!" He begged his two friends, "We should all join that chat so Allen isn't so lonely over there!"

"Lavi, we set that up so you two would have some time together. It be wrong if we joined it," Lenalee stated.

"Trust me on this, Allen and I will get a lot of alone time on that," Lavi said with an evil smirk, "I know for a fact that Allen won't make any friends over in England. He'll curl up behind his happy mask and hide from the world. He's already having problems with his cousin. I just figure that if we all join he would have a place to actually relax after a long day of being Allen."

"Well, if that's what you want Lavi, then ok!" Lenalee beamed, "But why don't you go to your house and we'll go to Kanda's? I know the site so we can join from there."

"K! See you guys later!" Lavi exclaimed, climbing into his rust bucket of a car.

He sped out of the parking lot and raced home. Chuckling, Lavi remembered the old panda's face when he had ran straight into the door. Lavi stared at the screen. Five minutes left. Allen never came back a minute early or a minute late. Such was his strict schedule.

_White_faced_clown: Who's this?_

"Hm? It's me, Lavi. What are you doing back so soon from your shower, Allen? You never come back early." Lavi typed, raising an eyebrow at the entry.

_White_faced_clown: I'm not Allen. I'm Rhoad._

"Oh! Hi there, Rhoad. It's nice to meet you….Allen's told me so much about you."

_White_faced_clown: You can knock it off with the nice guy crap. I know that you're Allen's gay boyfriend in Japan. _

"H-He told you?"

_White_faced_clown: No. I snuck into his room a couple of weeks ago and read his journal. He sure is different when it comes to your guys' private matter, isn't he?_

"A-Ah…"

_White_faced_clown: I'll take that as a yes. So how long have you two been chatting today? _

"Since he woke up I presume."

_White_faced_clown: Really? You've been chatting since 4 in the morning?_

"No…Only for the past couple of minutes."

_White_faced_clown: Awww…And here I thought that I was going to find some naughty things on this chat._

"What?"

_White_faced_clown: You didn't know? Allen is up every morning at 4 doing __**naughty**__ things to himself. Gee, I thought that he would have told you and beg you to help him with those things._

"H-How would you know that he does that?"

_White_faced_clown: It's not like he's that quiet, you know. The entire house knows what he does even though he thinks that we don't. _

"….ah…I…"

_White_faced_clown: That and I just happened to be outside of his door this morning, planning on how I should dress him for today. I bet you wish you could have heard him. He was louder than usual today. He called out your name a lot too._

"…"

_White_faced_clown: Hahahahaha. I embarrassed the great Lavi! Maybe I should send him pics that I took from a couple of days ago._

"Y-You're a v-very s-sick girl!"

_White_faced_clown: And you're a perverted homosexual man who lives in a totally different country lusting over my cousin who, previous to you, was a completely innocent boy. His innocence was supposed to be mine. _

"What the Hell! You two are blood related! That's incest!"

_White_faced_clown: And what you do isn't? Think about it. The genetic make up of every human being is almost completely identical. There are only a few differentials that exist within the human genome, not even a full percent of difference. We are all related. No matter who we choose as a sexual partner, it does not change the fact that we are in fact related. So in that way, you, too, are enjoying incest with a "brother". It's actually the most thrilling thought once you fully comprehend it._

"…"

_White_faced_clown: Oh! I hear Allen coming. Let me give you one last thing to ponder about before I go. Allen is the family's new musician. I will NOT let you have him, got it? He's ours and ours alone._

_White_faced_clown has deleted all previous chat._

_White_faced_clown: Lavi? You still there?_

"Y-Yeah…"

_White_faced_clown: Good. When I didn't see anything on the screen, I was afraid that Bookman made you get off. _

"No…I'm right here…I'm just…thinking."

_White_faced_clown: Oh…Rhoad got on, didn't she? That little she-devil was still in my room when I came back, much to my horror. I really wished that I was allowed to take my clothes into the bathroom…So…what did she say to you?_

"That all humans are related so what we do is technically incest."

_White_faced_clown: Haha. She told me that a couple of days. When she first said it, I was completely disgusted. I mean, the very thought is rather disturbingly true, right? But, after a few minutes I came up with something that put her truth to shame. While it is true that all humans are related, those that are family share such similarities that most of the rest of the world do not have. And those similarities include mutations of genes that the rest of the world will not have that would cause problems should they be allowed to multiply with those same family members who are the only ones that share that very same mutation. So, while we are all so close in the genome, each family has their own specific genome that no other family would have. In that way, we are not so related. In that way, we are all different from everyone else. _"…Thanks, Allen….I can see why she creeps you out. She's WAY too sadistically smart for a 16 year old."

_White_faced_clown: True that!_

"Um…Allen?"

_White_faced_clown: Yes?_

"I have a question for you."

_White_faced_clown: Ask away, my smexy bunny man!_

"Um…do you…you know, while thinking about me?"

_White_faced_clown: *blushes dark and slowly nods* Y-Yeah. W-Why?_

"I was just curious"

_White_faced_clown: K…Damn it! _

"What?"

_White_faced_clown: Rhoad stole all my pants again!_

"Again?"

_White_faced_clown: Yeah. The girl LOVES to torture me so much._

"Why don't you go out in your boxers then and take them back?"

_White_faced_clown: What? And risk running into Cyril? Hell. No. _

"Well, you skip classes."

_White_faced_clown: Why not? I could spend more time with you then._

"Allen Walker? Not follow his schedule? This I've got to see"

_White_faced_clown: *smirks* It will be quite the show._

Bookman sighed and looked at the clock. Lavi should have come out by now. He never stayed in his room much past 5:30. It was already almost 7, for christ sake! Standing up, Bookman was about to drag the boy out of his room when a knock came from the front door. Grumbling something about getting a doorbell, Bookman opened the door only to see many of Lavi's friends standing outside.

"Hi Mr. Bookman! We were wondering if Lavi was home," Lenalee stated.

"We have something to show Lavi!" Johnny exclaimed happily.

"He needs to come with us right now!" Jerry added.

"Well, if you are looking for that brat, he's locked himself in his room for the evening. You can drag him out of there if you want to," Bookman sighed before heading back to the dining room where a huge book was placed.

The group of young adults quickly made their way to Lavi's door. They couldn't wait to tell him the good news.

"L-Lavi?" Miranda asked, knocking on the door gently.

When the shy woman's knock went unanswered, Lenalee tried knocking a little louder. After her was Jerry who all but pounded on the door. When there was still no response after several minutes, Kanda was fed up. Kicking down the door, Kanda stomped into the darkened room, instantly regretting it.

"Holy crap! My eyes!" Kanda screamed, fleeing from the room, most following.

"Shit!" Lavi snapped, quickly standing up, forgetting at his pants and bowers were around his lower legs and not noticing the computer cord wrapped around his foot.

He tried to take one step and fell flat on his face, pulling the computer off of his desk was he fell.

Allen stared, panting heavily from the immense amount of "exercise" he just did, blankly his laptop's screen.

_Connection with Juniorred has been lost._

Cursing under his breath, Allen slumped against his chair. His mind flashed back to his extended chat time with Lavi and smirked. It had indeed been quite the show. The white-haired boy flopped down on his bed. He wasn't going to go to school. Not today. He was going to enjoy some more time with his Lavi before calling his friends and put their plan in action. Of course, that call would be a long time from then, leaving Allen plenty of time to be with his bunny man, even if he was just imagining him.

* * *

_**Mizu: Implied smut! I couldn't resist it. However, I didn't really want to try and write them…doing it. Sorry if I was kinda ramblely at the end. My mind is so focused on the next chapter already. Oh! And sorry for what Rhoad says, K? I wrote this right after I was looking through some of my old bio notes and came across my notes about the human genome. It kinda stuck in my mind. If it gives anyone a problem, I'll change it, okay? Kinda freaked me out when I finished writing too. That's why Allen says what he does. Again, sorry if it freaks anyone out. **_

_**Lavi: Why do you keep using "smexy, bunny man?"**_

_**Mizu: Because, according to Kaze, that is what you are. Just like always, any type of review will be very well welcomed. Ciao for now!**_


	5. Happy Birthday

_**Mizu: Okay. I was going to do A LOT more but I ran out of time and wanted to get the out in time for Lavi's birthday. I don't own anything to do with -Man. If I did, Sir Komlin the nth would have killed Leverrier already.**_

* * *

Chapter 5: A beautifully wrapped birthday present.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You tore me away from my special time with Allen to take me to Yuu's apartment building?" Lavi asked with annoyed voice.

"No," the group groaned, trying to get the images of what Lavi had been doing previously out of their heads.

"Then what are we doing here?" Lavi sighed.

"Giving you a huge birthday present," Lenalee stated.

"What do you mean?" Lavi asked, eyeing the group with high suspicion, "My birthday is a month away."

"Weeelll…" Lenalee said, trying to figure out how to say it.

"We got you your own apartment, usagi," Kanda sighed.

"You what?" Lavi gaped.

"You told all of us that you couldn't wait to move out of Bookman's house so we went looking and found an apartment for a great price right here in Kanda's building," Krory explained.

"Exactly how much is it?" Lavi questioned, now extremely suspicious of his friends.

"43,040 yen," Johnny murmered, "A month…"

"And how is that exactly a great price?" Lavi snapped.

"Don't complain! It's about time that you get a job anyways and this will drive you to do just that!" Lenalee scolded, "You should be happy that we're even doing this for you!"

"Yeah! Besides," Jerry smirked, "it was Allen's idea."

"H-huh?" Lavi gasped.

"Allen emailed all of us the other day to look for an apartment for you for a birthday present. He even told us that he'd use the money he saved up get it for you," Miranda explained.

"W-Why would he do that?" Lavi stuttered.

"That's such a stupid question, baka usagi!" Kanda snapped, "That puny little Moyashi loves you and wants you to be happy until he comes back to you!"

"Yuu's right, Lavi," Lenalee added, "Allen asked us to do this for you because he's trying to figure out a way to come back to you. He's working his butt off in England to prove that he's able to take of himself so that he can come back."

"R-Really?" Lavi asked excitedly.

"Of course!" Jerry proclaimed, "And boy are you lucky, bunny boy!"

"Yep. It just so happened that the last guy who lived in your apartment trashed the place and the landlord hasn't gotten around to fixing it. So she's willing to halve your rent for a year if you'll get it back up and running," Krory stated.

"What happened to it?" Lavi questioned.

"This dude named Suman Dark moved into the building after his wife divorced him and took all custody of their daughter away from him," Kanda said, "The man was a really heavy drinker too. All he ever did was complain on how much his life sucked. So, two weeks ago, the man went into a drunken rage and destroyed almost everything in his apartment. Then he put a gun in his mouth and finally ended his misery."

"Scared the shit out of Yuu and I," Lenalee shuddered then smirked rather evilly, "Yuu, thinking that one of his other crazy neighbors were having a gun fight, got to play hero and pushed me to the ground."

Lavi found it hard to suppress a laugh when Kanda's face turned a bright pink. He turned to the rest of his friends while Kanda tried to regain his composure.

"You guys so frickin' rock!" Lavi shouted, pulling most into a group hug, "What are we waiting for? Let's go check this place out! Where's the key?"

Kanda just flicked the golden piece of metal at the rabbit man. Squealing with excitement, Lavi raced up to where his new home was soon to be.

"So I'm next door neighbors to Yuu too?" Lavi chuckled, looking at the room numbers briefly before opening his door.

Lavi stood there, jaw nearly reaching the ground. The group hadn't been lying when they said this Suman dude trashed the place. It was surprising that the walls were standing. It honestly looked as if a tornado ran ramped through the entire living area. Boy, did he have his work cut out for him.

* * *

After a month of working, it seemed that Lavi had grossly underestimated how much work was needed to be done. The apartment was nearly torn down from the side of the building from whatever Suman did to it. Sighing, Lavi looked around his new home. True, he had made great progress and now it was livable but it didn't feel like home. All of his worldly possessions were still stored away in the many boxes that filled the room few rooms that he had.

Truly, it was a great deal. The apartment had a bedroom, a bathroom, dining room, and a kitchen (which Lavi swore to never burn down). But looking at it through tired eyes, Lavi couldn't help but feel he had bitten far more off than he could chew. Lavi had found a pretty good job too. He was working as a carpenter's assistant, earning him 1200 yen an hour. His boss was super nice, too. The man let him take any material that he may have needed for the apartment free of charge.

"I really should be counting my blessings," Lavi sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Checking the time, Lavi stretched and headed off to bed. He smiled a bit. Tomorrow, he didn't have to get up and do any work. The only thing he had to do was go over to Yuu's and kick him out of his apartment so Allen could give Lavi his birthday present. The redhead was still confused on why Kanda was the one that offered to give up his computer for Lavi. Shrugging, Lavi flung himself onto his bed. Whatever the reason, he was glad for it. He couldn't set up his computer in his new apartment yet and there was no way he was going to the library to get on one of their computers for his birthday.

Yawning, Lavi crawled under his covers to settle into his Moyashi filled dreams when several loud crashes caused him to sit up. Sighing, Lavi reached up to hit the wall above his head.

"Oi! Yuu! Keep it down in there! Some people are trying to sleep!" Lavi shouted, "Geez…You can be such a clutz, Yuu."

After the noise settled down, Lavi lied back down in his bed. He was so drowsy from that day and couldn't wait to pass out. It wasn't long before sleep started to claim him. Closing his eyes, Lavi didn't notice the his apartment door opening or the person that entered through said door. He just let the sweet inviting darkness lead him off to dream land.

* * *

Lavi didn't know how long he had been asleep when he woke up. All he knew was that he felt another body's weight causing his bed to sag even more. Slowly opening his eye, Lavi looked down only to see a bright red bow on top of pure white hair that belonged to a naked boy who was now laying on top of his only partial clothed body.

"A-Allen," Lavi stuttered, startling the boy who was contently rest his head on the redhead's chest.

"Giving you your birthday present." Allen smirked.

"H-How'd you get in?" Lavi asked.

"Does that really matter?" Allen questioned, "The only thing that matters right now is giving you your birthday present."

"Allen," Lavi sighed, quickly pinning the smaller boy to the bed.

"Yes?" Allen asked, tilting his head to one side innocently.

Lavi bit on his lip, trying to reign in his desire, "We don't have any-"

Whatever the redhead was going to say was left hanging due to the insanely loud banding on his front door. Jumping up and out of bed, Lavi scrambled for his pants. Allen just sighed and pulled the sheet off of the bed, wrapping it around him, and walked off to the door.

"Open up, baka usagi!" Kanda's voice billowed, anger quite evident.

Allen flung open the door, Lavi standing behind him, "What the hell is your problem, BaKanda? Why aren't you at Lenalee's?"

"Allen!" Lenalee whined from next to Kanda, "You were supposed to wait till morning! You were supposed to be in the kitchen fixing him breakfast in only your cute pink apron!"

"What the crud are you doing here, Lenalee?" Allen sighed.

"Kanda woke up and you weren't in the living area asleep. He checked to make sure that the key was still in its place and it was. So he figured you were at my place," Lenalee explained, "At least you got the bow right."

"How the hell did you get into his apartment, Moyashi?" Kanda growled.

"I took the key, unlocked the door, and went back to put it back, falling on my ass in the process of placing it back on the top of the cabinets," Allen stated.

"Y-You had this planned? And you didn't tell me?" Lavi questioned.

"Of course I didn't tell you, silly. It was supposed to be a surprise!" Allen smiled.

"But why didn't you wait until morning?" Lenalee whined.

"Well," Allen smirked and wrapped his arms around Lavi's neck, "I was hungry for a midnight snack."

Kanda and Lenalee sighed. So much for their plan.

"Now, why don't you two head off for Lenalee's place while Lavi and I enjoy his birthday meal?" Allen grinned, slowly shutting the door on the two.

* * *

_**Mizu: I was going to do another smut but ran out of time. Sorry. I'll try to do another one before the last chapter. Reviews are very welcomed, no matter what form they come in. Ciao for now!**_


	6. Caged

_****_

Mizu: Aaahhh! Sorry for another short story! I really wanted to make it longer but with school coming up, it makes it all but impossible to right ten pages within an hour to make it the right length (unless it's an English paper that is). Anyways, I don't own -Man. If I just did, do you really think that I'd be righting this fic when I should be writing essays for possible schools? (This is just so much more fun than essays)

* * *

Chapter 6: Freed from their cages

* * *

Lavi awoke mid afternoon the next day after Allen's sudden birthday "gifts" only to find an empty bed. Jumping out of his bed, Lavi rushed out of his room. Had it all been just a dream? Running through his apartment, he soon encountered a delicious smell coming from his kitchen. Poking his head into the said room, Lavi found his lost lover.

Allen was standing at the stove only wearing his boxers and apron. On the counter were several large plates of pancakes along with Allen's favorite cookbook. Mitarshi dango for idiots. Lavi smirked and slowly walked up behind his love, wrapping his arms around the smaller male.

"Just seeing you in this get up makes me feel a little peck-ish," Lavi whispered into Allen's ear.

Allen slightly trembled, "So you finally woke up."

"Mmhm. How come you're wearing your boxers? Wouldn't you be more comfortable without them?" Lavi chuckled.

Allen just pointed at the windows throughout the area, "I don't think so."

"Right, right. Sorry," Lavi laughed, grabbing a few plates of pancakes, "Where do you want to eat? Dining room? Kitchen? Outside of Kanda's door just to freak him out?"

"Um…How about the bedroom?" Allen suggested.

Lavi smirked and quickly carried the plates of food to the bedroom. It wasn't long till Allen followed him. Lavi set down the plates on one of the many boxes near the bed and sat on the bed. He slowly patted the bed next to him.

"I'm surprised that you aren't in any pain today," Lavi stated.

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm in slight pain today," Allen said, giving Lavi a strange look, "Why would you say such a thing?"

"Oh…I thought when you said to eat in bed that…" Lavi rambled.

Chuckling, Allen slowly laid his head on Lavi's lap, "You thought that I wanted to continue yesterday, right?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Maybe a little later."

"Yay!"

Allen smiled up at his lover and closed his eyes, "I finally feel like I'm home."

"Hm?"

"Back in England, with all my sadistically crazy family, I felt like I was trapped inside an insanely tiny cage. I couldn't do anything. The only time I had to myself was when I managed to keep myself in my dark room where I could be with you," Allen explained, "Here…Here I feel like the doors to the cage are finally open and I can fly free."

"Good," Lavi smiled, slowly stroking Allen's white hair.

Allen sighed happily, "You saved me, Lavi. You know that, right?"

"Huh?" Lavi asked.

"Before we started going out, I was so alone. Actually it had happened right after our last Christmas party," Allen stated.

"What did Cross tell you anyways that made you pull away from us, anyways Allen?" Lavi questioned.

Slowly, Allen opened his eyes, "That my dad probably didn't love me."

"What?"

"Yeah. I did tell you how my dad adopted me from an orphanage in London, right? Well, apparently, their were only two reasons why he did that," Allen said, staring up into Lavi's single green eye, "One, he needed an heir to pass on his and his brother's secrets to. Two, I looked like my dead uncle did when he and dad were growing up."

"Surely, those weren't the only two reasons, Allen."

Allen slowly sat up and curled into a ball, "Yeah they were. He sent a letter to master and told him so. '_I found a child that looks just like him. He's an outcast because of his deformed arm so he shouldn't be too hard to teach everything. He's willing to reach out to anyone so he'll do whatever we ask him to do. Heck, we probably could call him by my brother's name and he'll go along with it.' _Apparently, even someone like master thought that it was the worst idea in the world to treat a child like that but he didn't care."

Lavi watched as Allen's shoulders started to tremble slightly. He leaned forward and pulled his love's small frame back against him. Allen bit his lip in a futile attempt not to cry.

"Shhh. I'm right here for ya," Lavi comforted.

"It just hurts, Lavi," Allen finally said, after several minutes of crying, "To know that the one person that you loved the most in all of the world didn't love you, just what you could be used for.

When master told me, I couldn't believe him. It didn't seem possible that dad couldn't have loved me. But now that I think back to what happened the day he died, it fits so perfectly."

"You mean the day you got your scar?" Lavi questioned.

"Yeah," Allen nodded, "I can still remember it so clearly. Mana had brought me back to England to try and find a new text. He had asked me to go over to an antique shop to question the owner about it. Being the obedient child that I was, I did as I was told. I was sure that to check the traffic in the street that I had to cross. Apparently I didn't though cause the next thing that I knew was that both my dad and I were being pushed into an ambulance while some paramedic was covering the body of who I learned to be my cousin and who had also pushed me back into the flow of traffic when he tripped."

Allen looked up at the ceiling, "After we reached the hospital, I can remember reaching out for dad. I could feel the blood flowing from my head but didn't care. I just wanted to make sure that dad was alright. He reached towards me and managed to grab my left arm.

'_Allen…don't forget anything I taught you. Find Cross and stay with him. He'll know what to do with that knowledge. And always, ALWAYS, keep walking, Allen…"_

Then he died. At that time, I never thought about what he had said. I never did until what master told me. I followed those last words. I kept walking. I left England to stay with master who was made me travel all around the world with him. Even though I was almost always so tired from all the traveling but I stayed true to dad's words. Then, master finally decided to move to Japan so I could finish school. He enrolled me into E.H.S. so I wouldn't feel so out of place."

"Yeah, E.H.S. sure was a strange school, huh? All of the students were from all over the world. Pretty weird for a high school, right?" Lavi chuckled.

"Yeah!" Allen laughed, "Anyways, do you remember my first day of school? You know, the day in the exact middle of the year."

"I sure do. You looked so out of place even in our school of misfits. You were extremely polite but you didn't like to talk with anyone," Lavi stated.

"Yeah. Well, on that day, I had just put myself on auto-pilot. I mindlessly wandered throughout the hallways until I found myself lost in the martial-arts area of the school," Allen said, turning to face Lavi, "You don't know how happy I am that I got lost that day."

"Why's that?" Lavi asked.

"I met you that day," Allen beamed, "You were helping Kanda practice his swords by being his target when I stumbled into the room. It was so funny. You were flinching cause Kanda had just about hit you in the head with his fake sword when I fell in."

"Oh yeah. I remember now. You and Kanda automatically got on each other's bad side before you tripped on a mat and fell onto me," Lavi said, trying not to laugh.

Allen was silent for a moment before he said, "I think I fell in love with you that day, Lavi."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You were everything I wasn't and I looked up to you so much that I didn't realize what I felt until college."

"Aww! Romantic Allen has made his appearance," Lavi cooed.

Allen softly laughed, "You've always been there for me, Lavi. You're always saving me."

"Nah, I think that we saved each other," Lavi stated.

"Hm?"

"I was a lot worse before I met you, Allen. I didn't really give a crap about anyone but myself. I was the tough guy in school who didn't have a heart. If someone got on my nerves, I probably would have attacked the person on sight. But that all changed the day I met you, Allen," Lavi explained, gently tilting Allen's face to look straight at him.

"Wh-What do you mean, Lavi?" Allen asked, blushing slightly.

"The day you fell onto me and into my life, I knew almost instantly. When I held you (probably closer than I should have) in my arms as you steadied yourself again, I knew that you were someone that I needed to protect. Someone that I could hold close and hang out with. Someone I could love with all of the heart I didn't have until you," Lavi said softly, gently placing a kiss on Allen's lips, "You opened the doors to my birdcage that day and set me free to fly forever with you in the sky."

Allen was silent for a moment and just stared into Lavi's eye. Then, out of nowhere, he started to break down in laughter.

"Wh-What's so funny?" Lavi demanded.

"Y-You are! What you said was so sweetly corny!" Allen laughed hysterically.

"And what you said wasn't?" Lavi flushed.

"Th-that's true!"

"Hey, Allen?"

"Y-Yeah?" Allen asked as he tried to calm his laughter.

"I'm just curious but," Lavi started to ask, "How the hell did you manage to convince your crazy family to let you come back?"

"Oh, that's easy, Lavi," Allen said with a dark smirk, "They challenged me to poker. I agreed on the condition that if I beat them, I moved in with Tykki."

Allen chuckled evilly and quickly flashed into his dark self, "There was no chance that they were going to defeat me in cards."

"S-So why aren't you staying at Tykki's? I mean, I'm not complaining about this or anything but I am curious." Lavi asked.

"Do you really think he wants to have a college student in his house when he brings home a new partner to so his "toys" with? Heck. No. So he said that I only have to be at his place whenever the family comes to visit," Allen explained, standing up, "Speaking of which, I need to call him and tell him that-"

Allen's next few words were cut off when he walked straight into the box that held the pancakes. The several plates quickly fell upon him before reaching the floor.

"Aaahh!" Allen screamed in distress, "Now I have take another shower.

"No you don't," Lavi smirked, grabbing onto Allen's slender wrist, "I can clean you up right here."

"L-Lavi?"

"Besides," Lavi licked his lips, "You look better than that wonderful breakfast you made."

* * *

_**Mizu: Yay! For the longest time, I couldn't think what to do for this chapter. **_

_**Allen: Why do I go through so many different emotions throughout this fic?**_

_**Mizu: Cause you have problems in your head. Anyways, for those who were wondering, yes, I'm going to attempt to write another piece of smut but that's going to be in the last chapter. Tomorrows chapter is about Lavi's misfortune in his favorite class; Tykki's health class thing. **_

_**Lavi: Wait, he's not going to do something evilly embarrassing to me is he?**_

_**Mizu: No, no! Nothing like that Lavi! As always, all kinds of reviews are welcomed. Ciao for now!**_


	7. Finishing

_**Mizu: Omg! It's finally done! True, probably not as good as it could be but it's done! Disclaimer time! I don't own -Man. If I did, they would be placed closer to present time so Komui's freakin' robots wouldn't stick out so much.**_

* * *

Chapter 8: Finishing

* * *

Allen tiredly stumbled out of the school building. His legs felt like jelly after having to run the entire campus at least four times before lunch. Then, right after he finished lunch, he had to go through Tykki and his idiot teachings with Lavi's class. Poor Lavi. How the hell had the boy survived it without him there?

Allen sighed, remembering all that had happened in that idiotic class. The second that Tykki had told them to "demonstrate" for the entire class how they enjoyed their alone time, the freakish class of freshman all pleaded the two do actually go through with it. Like hell they would though. He was still sore from Lavi's birthday's presents. Placing his hands on his head, Allen tried to forget a particular girl that had caught his attention. She had actually stood up and bowed her head while begging them to do it.

"Has the entire world turned into a breeding ground for perverts?" Allen whispered to himself as he walked to his bike.

After the girl's plead went unanswered, Tykki had gone so far as to get out Lavi's grade sheet and was about to shred it. Lavi, in a panic to stop his uncle, quickly grabbed Allen's hips and turned him around so that his back was to the class. Just when he was going to question why he had done so, he felt the all too familiar hand rubbing his ass. Allen expressed his extreme displeasure by trying to hit his boyfriend but Lavi somehow managed to avoid it.

'Look. I'm only going to say this once. To have this kind of sex," Lavi paused, glancing back to Allen's face, seeing the look of embarrassment and death.

Allen heard Lavi take a deep breath before he felt him press a finger against his entrance through his jeans. He gasped not only at the feeling but in complete shock that Lavi had actually done it. When he didn't move his finger, Allen was forced to bite back a whimper. Damn body and its weird sensations.

'The person on top would have to put his thing in here only after preparing his partner,' Lavi stated, trying to avoid most eyes, mostly Allen's though, and finally moved his hands away from his love.

'Can you show us how to do that?' some random boy had asked.

'You sure as hell better not if you want a boyfriend to come home to!' Allen snapped at the redhead.

Lavi quickly jumped back from his lover. He hated when Allen was upset at him. It was never fun to be on the receiving end of that. The redhead watched Allen stomp over to his uncle. Deciding that it was better not to stop him, Lavi just let Allen beat the poor teacher until he finally passed out. Then Allen stomped over to Tykki's desk and stared down at the class.

'As of right now, I will be teaching the rest of the class. If any of you have a problem with that, then you had either get the hell out of here and go to the library or shut the hell up!' Allen snapped at them.

Lavi was shocked to see that none were smart enough to leave. He, on the other hand, was quickly trying to make his way towards the nearest door. He'd rather spend an entire class period with the old panda than be within hundred feet of a completely pissed off Allen. Yeah, he loved him, but that didn't make this side of him any less intimidating.

'Mr. Bookman, where do you think you are going?' Allen voice called out to him, 'Go back to your chair this instant. Everyone, pull out your books and turn to page 475.'

Lavi quickly did as he was told. He only looked back at Allen to see him erasing Tykki's diagram and write his name on the board.

'Whenever Mr. Mikk is unable to teach this class, I will be your teacher.' Allen said as he finished his name, 'You are to refer to me only as Mr. Walker. Not Allen. Not Mr. W. Not any other nicknames that your under developed minds might come up with.'

'Mr. Walker?' a girl asked.

'Yes?' he answered.

'Um…how old are you?' she questioned.

'The same age as you, my dear,' Allen answered.

Lavi slowly nodded when several stares fell onto him. It had surprised him as well. Allen had skipped several grades after high school. He never thought about it before but the small man had probably done it so that he could stay with Lavi. The poor boy had worked himself to death the day that Lavi graduated and made it into college a year later, landing in his class (maybe cause he himself, along with some other friends, decided to put off school for a year but still, it was cute).

'So you're only eighteen?' a boy gaped.

'Oh! No no. I'm not that young. I'm actually 20,' Allen chuckled, 'I keep forgetting that not all of you are the same age as each other.'

'So, Lavi?' the same boy asked, 'How old are you?'

'I'm 23 as of last Saturday,' Lavi beamed.

Allen clapped his hands together, 'Alright. Now that we've settle our curiosity about my age let's settle down and focus on work.'

* * *

Allen sighed for the nth time that day, pedaling his bike towards his new home with Lavi. He thought that class would never end. Apparently, Tykki never taught the poor kids anything. Every time he said a term for something, thirty hands would shoot up. That lazy bum. Knowing his uncle, Allen would be stuck teaching the entire class so he could go enjoy himself for the hour and a half class.

Racing down the street, Allen nearly missed the turn to the apartment. Lavi probably had been home for at least two hours before him. His classes got out at four while Allen's got out at five thirty. Plus, Lavi had a car. Allen didn't. Working his legs faster, Allen pedaled the pathetic work of medal up a steep hill. If it weren't all the running he had done, it was the slight soreness he felt from his weekend having fun with Lavi that caused his legs to feel so heavy as he pumped up the hill. He sighed in relief when he finally reached the apartment building.

Dragging himself up the stairs, Allen tried to put on an angry face. He was still rather upset that Lavi would do something like he did but then he also completely understood why he did so. Although…

"He had better not be expecting to do anything tonight," Allen stated as he walked through the apartment door, "Oi, Lavi!"

Allen froze in the doorway. Where was he? Pouting, Allen placed his school bag next to the doorway and slowly made his way into the apartment.

"Lavi, you had better be here. You promised that we'd go to the movies tonight," Allen stated.

"Ah, I'm still here," Lavi's voice called from the kitchen.

"You're not burning this kitchen down too, are you?" Allen scolded, putting his hands on his hips.

"No way!" Lavi chuckled, "Why don't you go ahead on take a bath? After that we'll eat then head out for the movies."

"But doesn't the movie start at seven?" Allen asked, checking his watch, "It's already quarter after six. Why don't we just eat then head out?"

"Don't worry. We have time. I'll get you out at quarter till," Lavi stated.

"But that doesn't leave me much time at all!" Allen whined.

"Just go get in the bath," Lavi laughed.

Grumbling, Allen did as he was told. Why was the guy so hung up on him taking a bath before they left anyways? Quickly shedding his clothes, Allen looked around the bathroom. It certainly was weird. Maybe the rabbit had planted a hidden camera somewhere to catch him on tape.

"It does seem like something he would do," Allen sighed, eyes looking everything over before settling on a new bottle, "No way. He didn't,"

"Allen?" Lavi's voice sounded from behind the bathroom door.

Allen jumped in surprise, "Y-Yes?"

"Lenalee just called me. Apparently the was a serious fight at the movies and the place is filled with cops. They aren't letting anyone until nine," Lavi said, "If you want, we can go then."

Allen sighed in disappointment, "No. The movie was suppose to be close to three hours long. By time we would get home, it would be really late. Besides, I have class at seven-thirty tomorrow morning anyway. We'll just have to go some other time."

"Yeah. Hey, to make it up to you, why don't I make an awesome dinner that the two of us can enjoy?" Lavi suggested.

"Ah…No," Allen stated nervously, "How about we just go out to eat?"

"Sounds good. I'll just let you enjoy your bath then," Lavi smirked.

"Alright. Why don't you pick out a good restaurant while you wait?" Allen said through the door.

Lavi nodded and walked back towards the front door. Just like he suspected, Allen had left his bag there. Smiling, the redhead picked up the overfilled bag and carried it into the living area. As quietly as possible, Lavi dumped all of the contents out onto the floor.

"Now let's see what Allen's been writing about whenever he gets bored in class," Lavi smirked.

After about ten minutes or so of just looking through his notebooks, Lavi finally came across Allen's Creative Writing binder. Not really expecting Allen to actually write anything interesting for class, Lavi sighed as he opened the binder.

_Assignment: Write a lemon story…._

"What?" Lavi snapped, quickly sitting up from his laying position.

_Assignment: Write a lemon story. Story can be about anything. There is no limit of what can be in it. Story must be at least ten pages long but no longer than thirty-five pages typed. You must include the theme of lemons throughout the story. No exceptions. 12 point font. Single spaced. Include a written rough draft…_

"What kind of assignment is this? Why would any teacher assign something with a title like that! Don't they know there are bound to people who will take it wrong?" Lavi ranted, "Wait…Allen would be one of those people…Please let him have gone a little black for this writing!"

Lavi started to skim through all of Allen's work. He had to admit that the younger male had quite the knack for writing.

"don't go…I'll be back…yada yada yada…Whoa!"

* * *

"_I won't let you leave me, Raven!" Ayame exclaimed pushing the slightly older male onto the bed._

"_Aya…I have to-" Raven tried to reason when Ayame crushed his lips onto his own. _

_Raven's eyes widened. Could it have been possible? Did Ayame really love him as he had always loved the younger male? Slowly, the older of the two males relaxed and returned the kiss. It wasn't long before he took charge. In one swift move, Raven pinned Ayame to the bed and smirked down at the other. _

"_You don't know how much I love you," Raven whispered as he bent down to latch onto the younger's neck._

_Raven slowly unbuttoned the younger male's shirt and pushed the flimsy material out of the way. He chuckled when Ayame's face flushed a very bright red. Looking to the bedside table, an evil smirk graced Raven's nearly perfect features. Reaching over, the older of the two picked up a lemon._

"_You know something, Ayame," Raven smirked as he slowly licked the sour fruit, "I've always loved how lemons can add a certain "zing" to basically everything"_

* * *

_._

..

…

Lavi was out of his clothes and at the bathroom door within two seconds. He flung open the door, almost regretting it instantly.

"L-Lavi?" Allen gasped as his face flushed.

Allen could feel the bright blush rushing across his face. Lavi had walked in either the worse or the best time, depending on who's side you're on. The redhead had decided to interrupt Allen just as he was trying to relieve the heat that had filled his nether regions. He had been sitting in the tub for about five minutes, if that, trying to ignore the persistent heat in his groin. It wasn't as if he could help it. Sure, he was still mad at Lavi but that didn't mean that his mind wouldn't wander and get himself horny. Plus the fact that he was trying to figure out how to write the rest of his lemon story, making it a true lemon story.

So, there Allen was on the side of the tub, just about to relieve at least a little of the heat when Lavi flung open the door. An evil smirk fell upon Lavi's face as he strode up to Allen.

"I-Is it your turn, Lavi?" Allen stuttered, starting to get up.

"Not quite but I didn't want to wait any longer," Lavi smirked, holding the white haired boy down.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Allen questioned.

"I read your "lemon" story," Lavi smirked.

"You what?" Allen snapped, "Why do you have an insatiable need to read everything little thing I write down?"

"Cause you tend to write down some very naughty yet fun things," Lavi said, leaning closer to Allen's face, "Things that make me want you even more than I thought possible."

"What the hell do you think that you're doing?" Allen snapped as he pushed Lavi back a bit.

"Well, you're horny. I'm horny. I say that we stop talking and have a little fun," Lavi smirked, picking up the new bottle that Allen had spotted a little earlier.

"Oh fuck me," Allen sighed, giving in to his body's needs.

* * *

"Get your ass back here, Lavi!" Allen shouted on the top of his lungs as he chased his boyfriend threw the halls of their apartment complex.

"Yuu!" Lavi shouted, pounding on his neighbor's door, "Let me in dammit!"

"What the hell, usa-" Kanda started to groan as he slowly opened the door.

Lavi pushed his way into his friend's apartment and slammed the door, locking it instantly, before Allen could burst through it. The redhead sighed as he sank down to the floor.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing in your boxers running around like a fuckin' mad man?" Kanda asked, annoyed that he was being dragged into his friends' problems, "I thought you and Moyashi were enjoying some fuckin' time together."

"We were," Lavi shivered.

"Then why is he chasing you as if he's going to kill you?" Kanda questioned.

"Well, we were enjoying our bath together for a while. Then I decided to move out to the living area. So I picked him up and carried him there. Unfortunately for me," Lavi gulped, "I accidentally tripped over his books and landed on this Creative Writing homework."

"So?" Kanda sighed.

"It ripped write down the middle…" Lavi stated, biting his lip.

"I repeat, so? Why can't he just rewrite it?" Kanda huffed.

"It was the best story he's ever written and he just knew that if he could just manage to give it the perfect ending that Mr. Chan would have it published for him," Lavi explained, "He was so excited about it too."

"And he can't rewrite it?" Kanda questioned.

"He doesn't have enough time," Lavi sighed, rubbing his face, "The rough draft is due tomorrow. His story was nearly sixty pages long hand written."

"Sixty?" Kanda gasped.

"Yeah. They had to hand write their rough draft. The typed version has to be at least ten pages but no more than thirty-five. With sixty pages, he'll be pushing that max when he types it up," Lavi said.

"So he's wasting the little time he has to rewrite it by trying to kill you," Kanda stated, trying to understand the workings of the Moyashi's mind.

"Lavi! Get out here this instant!" Allen shouted through the door.

"He's not trying to kill me," Lavi whimpered.

"Then what is he trying to do?" Kanda asked, a little curiously worried.

"You know how I told you that he is a different person in his writings?" Lavi questioned, flinching from the pounding on the door.

"Yeah," Kanda nodded.

"Well," Lavi swallowed, "He wants to show me that side of him now."

"Not following," Kanda sighed.

"Apparently, Tykki gave Allen some of his "toys" so we could really celebrate my birthday," Lavi shuddered.

"Wait…so Moyashi's trying to…oh gawd," Kanda gaped, eyes wide once he realized what kind of trouble his friend was in, "You better stay here tonight, usagi."

"Th-Thanks, Yuu."

"Whatever," Kanda sighed, heading back to his bedroom, "Just make sure not to set my kitchen on fire."

"Lavi!" Allen snapped, kicking at the door, "I'm only going to say this one more time. Get your fucking ass out here before I break that door down!"

"I said I was sorry Allen!" Lavi pled, Kanda watching from his doorway, slowly starting to realize something.

"That's it!" Allen shouted.

"Wait!" Kanda snapped, racing back to the door and flinging it open, "Take him!"

"Wait, what!" Lavi gasped as Allen latched onto his arms, "You said I could stay here tonight!"

"Yeah but then I realized something," Kanda stated, sticking his head out the door as he watched Allen drag the rabbit to their apartment, "Lenalee's coming over in fifteen minutes and I didn't think a busted door would be the best thing to greet her with."

"Damn you, Yuu!" Lavi screamed as Allen tossed him into the apartment.

"Oi Moyashi!" Kanda called out, "Make sure to cover his mouth. I don't want Lenalee's ear catching onto what you two are up to in their."

"Will do, BaKanda," Allen smirked, quickly shutting the door behind them.

Kanda sighed as he listened to the sounds of wrestling next door, a few loud crashes, and a high pitch "What are you going to do with that?". Poor rabbit. He knew about Allen's black side and he wasn't talking about his poker side. Allen and Lenalee loved to talk about their deepest fantasies together and, much to Kanda's displeasure, most of the time, Lenalee would retell everything to him. Smirking, the raven haired man made his way back into his bedroom. Lavi was going to learn about all of Allen's little quirks tonight.

* * *

"Now, my smexy bunny man," Allen whispered, slowly licking his way up Lavi's neck, "Which shall be first?"

"None!" Lavi begged, "When I said that I wanted to experience your naughtier side, I didn't mean like this!"

Allen just smirked as he pulled away from his lover. He did a rather good job if he did say so himself. The smaller of the two males had managed to surprise his boyfriend with his strength when he picked him up and pinned him to the bed. Then, much to Lavi's surprise, he handcuffed the redhead's hands to the bed to keep him from running away.

"Come now, Lavi," Allen smirked, licking his lips, "You don't really mean that, do you?"

Allen slowly ran his hands down his love's chest and down to his boxers. Lavi trembled under his touch as he slowly pulled his boxers off. The younger male licked his lips again as he slowly ran his left hand up Lavi's thigh and towards his growing member.

"I don't really think you do," Allen whispered seductively as he ran a finger over the tip of his boyfriend's erection, relishing in Lavi's light moan, "I really don't believe that you do."

"M-Mercy?" Lavi stuttered.

"There is no such thing, my love. Alls fair in love and war after all. Besides," Allen stated, grinning evilly as he slowly lowered his mouth to the tip, "You're going to help me finish my lemon story."

* * *

_**Mizu: It's done! *does happy dance* Dear mighty ocean am I late. Sorry! **_

**_Lavi: "dear mighty ocean"?_**

**_Mizu: It's one of my many things to say. Now, for those that were expecting a full blown smut. I am terribly sorry. I just can't write smuts as well as just stories. It was so hard trying to start it off that I just said to heck with it. However, I am planning on doing a little one-shot sequel to this that will be a full blown lemon!_**

**_Allen: Speaking of lemons, what's with that lemon story part?_**

**_Mizu: Oh that. Well, my english teacher said something really funny the first week of school. My friends were stuck in that teacher's class and unfortunately for one of them, the curriculum for said class is made up of no fiction papers. I felt kinda bad cause I could have warned them since I've already gone through that class. That was until I heard what their first assignment was. "To understand what your writing style is, write a lemon story." When my Kanda/Lavi cosplay friend told me that, we just started laughing our arses off. Our teacher had no idea what that statement had suggested._**

**_Of course, that being said, the story had to have the sour fruit mentioned throughout it. That's when the light went bing in my head. Their assignment gave me the spark of inspiration that I needed to use to finish this story. _**

**_Allen: So you made me write a lemon story..._**

**_Mizu: Yep!_**

**_Lavi: Way to go, Mizu!_**

**_Mizu: Thanks! Anyways, reviews are still very welcome. I hope you guys enjoyed this story! I shall see you in my future stories and smuts! Ciao for now, my dear readers!_**


End file.
